teen_wolf_packfandomcom-20200214-history
Second Chance at First Line/Transcript
: THE ALPHA: RAWWWWWWWWR! : SCOTT: AHHHHHHHHH! : SCOTT: voiceover Previously on Teen Wolf... : SCOTT: It was too dark to see much, but I'm pretty sure it was a wolf. : STILES: skeptically A wolf bit you? : VICE PRINCIPAL: Class, this is our new student, Allison Argent. : JACKSON: What the hell is going on with you, McCall? : SCOTT: I can see, hear, and smell things that I shouldn't be able to see, hear, or smell! : DEREK: What are you doing here? : STILES: That's Derek Hale! His family? They all died in a fire, like, ten years ago. : SCOTT: Do you think... maybe you'd like to go to that party with me? : ALLISON: smiling Definitely yes. : MELISSA: Is this a party or a date? : SCOTT: Maybe both... : MELISSA: And her name is? : SCOTT: Allison. : SCOTT: I just made first line, I've got a date with a girl I can't believe wants to go out with me, and everything in my life is somehow perfect! Why are you trying to ruin it? : SCOTT: AHHHHH! : SCOTT: Who were they? : DEREK: Hunters. The kind who have been hunting us for centuries. : ALLISON: That's my dad. ( ) BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : STILES: Did you apologize to Allison? : SCOTT: dazed Yeah. : STILES: Is she giving you a second chance, or...? : SCOTT: dazed Yeah. : STILES: excitedly Yeah? All right! So, everything's good? : SCOTT: dazed No. : STILES: confused No...? : SCOTT: dazed Remember... the Hunters? Her dad is one of 'em. : STILES: shocked Her dad--? : SCOTT: nodding --shot me-- : STILES: shocked Allison's father--? : SCOTT: nodding --with a crossbow. : STILES: flabbergasted Allison's father? : SCOTT: impatiently Yes! Her father! : SCOTT: panicking Oh, my God-- : STILES: quickly No, Scott. Snap back! : STILES: You okay? : STILES: Hey, all right? He didn't recognize you, right? : SCOTT: thoughtfully No... N-no, I don't think so... : STILES: Does she know about him? : SCOTT: panicking Oh, yeah, I don't know! What if she does? This is gonna kill me, man-- : STILES: reassuringly Okay, just focus on lacrosse. Okay? : STILES: Here, Scott. Take this. Take this, and focus on lacrosse for now, okay? That's all you gotta do, yeah? : SCOTT: nodding Lacrosse. : STILES: Here we go! : COACH: Let's go! One-on-one from up top! : COACH: Jackson-- take a long stick today. : COACH: Atta boy! That's how you do it! : COACH: Greenberg, take a lap! : COACH: Let's go! : COACH: Faster, Greenberg! : COACH: Let's go. : COACH: McCall, what are you waiting for? Let's go! : COACH: Hey, McCall! Hey, McCall! : JACKSON: snidely You sure you still want to be first line, McCall? : COACH: stammering My-my grandmother can move faster than that-- and she's dead! You think you can move faster than the lifeless corpse of my dead grandmother? : SCOTT: tightly Yes, Coach. : COACH: I can't hear you! : SCOTT: his teeth Yes, Coach. : COACH: Then do it again! : COACH: McCall's gonna do it again! McCall's gonna do it again! : COACH: Let's go! : STILES: Scott? Scott, you okay? : COACH: Yeah, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! : SCOTT: quietly I can't control it, Stiles! It's happening! : STILES: alarmed What? Right here? Now? : STILES: Come on, get up. Come on. Come on. : STILES: Come on, here we go. There. That's it. : STILES: You okay? : STILES: Scott, you okay? : SCOTT: roaring GET AWAY FROM ME! : SCOTT: dazed Stiles...? What happened? : STILES: panting You tried to kill me. : STILES: grimly It's like I told you before-- it's the anger, it's your pulse rising. It's a trigger. : SCOTT: tiredly But that's lacrosse. It's a pretty violent game, if you hadn't noticed... : STILES: Well, it's gonna be a lot more violent if you end up killing someone on the field. : STILES: sighing You can't play Saturday. You're gonna have to get out of the game. : SCOTT: I'm first line-- : STILES: Not anymore. MCCALL HOUSE : MELISSA: Hey-- late shift again for me. But, I am taking Saturday off to see your first game! : SCOTT: anxiously Oh, Mom, you can't-- : MELISSA: scoffing Oh, no, I can and will. : MELISSA: Come on, one shift isn't gonna break us... : MELISSA: muttering ...Completely. : MELISSA: frowning Hey, what's with your eyes? : MELISSA: You look like you haven't slept in days. : SCOTT: lying Oh, uh, it's nothing. I'm just... stressed... : MELISSA: concerned Just stress? Nothing else? : SCOTT: Homework... : MELISSA: I mean, it's not like you're on drugs or anything, right? : SCOTT: Right now? : MELISSA: scoffing Right now? I'm sorry, what do you mean, "right now?" Have you ever taken drugs? : SCOTT: tiredly Have you? : MELISSA: sighing Get some sleep. : SCOTT: video chat What'd you find out? : STILES: video chat Well, it's bad. Jackson's got a separated shoulder. : SCOTT: video chat Because of me? : STILES: video chat Because he's a tool. : SCOTT: video chat But, is he gonna play? : STILES: video chat Well, they don't know yet. Now, they're just counting on you for Saturday. computer connection starts to get glitchy and the screen freezes up, preventing Stiles' further statements to get cut off. Once this becomes clear to Stiles, he switches to typing, sending a message that reads-- "It looks like - someone's behind you, causing Scott to become alarmed : SCOTT: video chat What? It looks like what? : SCOTT: groaning Come on, damnit! What? : DEREK: growling I saw you on the field. : SCOTT: stammering Wha-what are you talking about? : DEREK: angrily You shifted in front of them! : DEREK: If they find out what you are, they find out about me-- about all of us. And then it's not just the Hunters after us, it's everyone. : SCOTT: anxiously But, they didn't see anything! I s-swear, I-- : DEREK: firmly And they won't. Because if you even try to play in that game on Saturday, I'm gonna kill you myself. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : COACH: What do you mean, you can't play the game tomorrow night? : SCOTT: awkwardly I mean... I can't play the game tomorrow night. : COACH: You can't wait to play the game tomorrow night! : SCOTT: No, Coach-- I can't play the game tomorrow night. : COACH: ...I'm not following. : SCOTT: I'm having some... personal issues. : COACH: Is it a girl? : SCOTT: No. : COACH: Is it a guy? You know, our goalie, Danny, is gay... : SCOTT: impatiently Yeah, I know, Coach, but that's not it. : COACH: frowning You don't think Danny's a good-looking guy? : SCOTT: I... think he's good-looking. I-- : SCOTT: flustered But, I-I like girls. And that's not it, anyway. I-I- : COACH: What, is it drugs? Are you doing meth? Because I had a brother that was addicted to meth. You should have seen what it did to his teeth! They were all cracked and rotted. It was-it was disgusting. : SCOTT: distractedly My God-- what happened to him? : COACH: exasperatedly He got veneers. : COACH: Is-is that what this is about? Are you afraid of getting hurt, McCall? : SCOTT: hesitantly No... I'm... having some issues dealing with aggression... : COACH: Well, here's the good news! That's why you play lacrosse! Problem solved. : SCOTT: sighing Coach, I can't play the game tomorrow night. : COACH: firmly Listen, McCall, part of playing first line is taking on the responsibility of being first line. Now, if you can't shoulder that responsibility, then you're back on the bench until you're ready. : SCOTT: gasping If I don't play the game, you're taking me off first line? : COACH: sighing McCall... play the game. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : ALLISON: Hey. : SCOTT: nervously Hey. : ALLISON: Busy? : SCOTT: nervously No, no, it's just, uh, my mom. She's nothing. : SCOTT: awkwardly I mean, it's nothing. Uh, I'm never busy for you. : ALLISON: smiling I like the sound of that. I have to run to French class, but I wanted you to know that I'm coming to see you play tomorrow. : SCOTT: surprised You are? : ALLISON: And we're all going out afterwards-- you, me, Lydia, Jackson... It's gonna be great. Tell Stiles to come, too. : ALLISON: Uh, save me a seat at lunch. I gotta go! : SCOTT: groaning God... : LYDIA: snidely Why is there a rumor going around that you're not playing tomorrow? : SCOTT: sighing 'Cause I'm sort of not. : LYDIA: snidely I think you sort of are-- especially when you brutally injure my boyfriend by ramming into him. : SCOTT: He brutally injured himself ramming into me. : LYDIA: Jackson's gonna play tomorrow... But, he's not gonna be at his peak... and, I prefer my boyfriend at peak performance. : SCOTT: Okay... : LYDIA: I date the captain of the winning lacrosse team. And, if they start off the season losing, I date the captain of the losing team. I don't date losers. : SCOTT: frustrated Losing one game isn't gonna kill anyone. In fact, it might even save someone... : LYDIA: rudely Fine. Don't play. We'll probably win anyway. Then, we'll go out after, like we were planning, and I'll introduce Allison to all the hot players on the team... and Scott McCall can stay home, surfing the 'net for porn. : TEACHER: Mr. McCall, you're not even close to solving your problem... : SCOTT: sighing Tell me about it. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : STILES: Hey, come here. : SCOTT: frowning What? : STILES: urgently Come here. : STILES: Tell me what they're saying. : STILES: Can you hear 'em? : STILINSKI: I want everyone under the age of eighteen to be in their home by 9:30PM. We'd like to institute the curfew, effective immediately. : PRINCIPAL: Look, we don't--'' : SCOTT: ''grimly Curfew because of the body. : STILES: Unbelievable. My dad's out looking for a rabid animal, while the jerk-off who actually killed the girl is just hangin' out, doing whatever he wants. : SCOTT: Well, you can't exactly tell your dad the truth about Derek. : STILES: I can do something. : SCOTT: Like what? : STILES: Find the other half of the body. : SCOTT: Are you kidding??? : LYDIA: This is Allison. : LACROSSE PLAYER: Hi. Nice to meet you. : LYDIA: She's the new girl. She just moved here. : LACROSSE PLAYER: Oh, how do you like it? : ALLISON: I like it. : SCOTT: So, Lydia's introducing you to everyone? : ALLISON: She's being so unbelievably nice to me. : SCOTT: muttering I wonder why. : ALLISON: Maybe she gets how much being the new girl can suck. : SCOTT: ...Where did you get that? : ALLISON: obliviously My jacket? It was in my locker. I think Lydia brought it back from the party, she has my combination-- : SCOTT: urgently Did she say she brought it back, or did somebody give her the jacket? : ALLISON: confused Like who? : SCOTT: Like Derek? : ALLISON: Your friend? : SCOTT: He's not my friend. How much did you talk to him when he drove you home? : ALLISON: frowning Mmm, not much at all. : SCOTT: What did you say? : ALLISON: I... gotta get to class. : SCOTT: urgently Allison-- : ALLISON: No, I really have to go... HALE HOUSE : SCOTT: Derek! DEREK! : SCOTT: Stay away from her! She doesn't know anything! : DEREK: Yeah? What if she does? : DEREK: You think your little buddy Stiles can just Google "Werewolves," and now you got all the answers? Is that it? : DEREK: You don't get it yet, Scott, but I'm looking out for you. Think about what could happen. You're on the field... the aggression takes over... and you shift in front of everyone-- your mom, all your friends... and when they see you... everything falls apart. MCCALL HOUSE : STILES: manically What did you find? How did you find it? Where did you find it? : STILES: ...And, yes, I've had a lot of Adderall, so... : SCOTT: I found something at Derek Hale's. : STILES: Are you kidding? What? : SCOTT: There's something buried out there. I could smell blood. : STILES: That's awesome! : STILES: ...I mean, that's terrible. Whose blood? : SCOTT: I don't know... But, when we do, your dad nails Derek for the murder. And then, you help me figure out how to play lacrosse without changing, because there's no way I'm not playing that game. BEACON HILLS MEMORIAL HOSPITAL : STILES: Hey. : SCOTT: Okay. : STILES: Good luck, I guess. : STILES: nervously Hey, Lydia... : STILES: You probably don't remember me. Um, I sit behind you in biology. : STILES: Uh, anyway, I always thought that we just had this kind of connection. : STILES: rambling Unspoken, of course. Maybe it'd be kind of cool to... get to know each other a little better... : LYDIA: the phone Hold on, give me a second. : LYDIA: Yeah, I didn't get any of what you just said. Is it worth repeating? : STILES: awkwardly No. Sorry, I'll just sit... : STILES: muttering You don't care... : LYDIA: Okay. Did he do it? : JACKSON: He said not to make a habit of it, but one cortisone shot won't kill me. : LYDIA: You should get one right before the game, too. The pros do it all the time. : LYDIA: You want to be a little high school amateur? : LYDIA: seductively Or... do you want to go... pro...? : STILES: yelping Holy God! : SCOTT: The scent was the same. : STILES: You're sure? : SCOTT: Yes. : STILES: So, he did bury the other half of the body on his property? : SCOTT: Which means we have proof he killed the girl. : STILES: I say we use it. : SCOTT: How? : STILES: Tell me something first-- are you doing this because you want to stop Derek, or because you want to play in the game and he said you couldn't? : SCOTT: There are bite marks on the legs, Stiles-- bite marks. : STILES: Okay. Then we're gonna need a shovel. HALE HOUSE : SCOTT: Wait... : SCOTT: Something's different. : STILES: Different how? : SCOTT: I don't know... Let's just get this over with. : SCOTT: This is taking way too long. : STILES: Just keep going. : SCOTT: What if he comes back? : STILES: Then we get the hell out of here. : SCOTT: What if he catches us? : STILES: I have a plan for that. : SCOTT: ...Which is? : STILES: You run one way. I run the other. Whoever he catches first? Too bad. : SCOTT: sighing I hate that plan. : STILES: Oh, stop, stop, stop. : SCOTT: impatiently Hurry! : STILES: I'm trying. Did he have to tie the thing in, like, nine hundred knots? : SCOTT: I'll do it. : STILES: ...What the hell is that? : SCOTT: It's a wolf. : STILES: sarcastically Yeah, I can see that. I thought you said you smelled blood, as in human blood? : SCOTT: I told you something was different... : STILES: This doesn't make sense. : SCOTT: We gotta get out of here. : STILES: nodding Yeah. Okay, help me cover this up. : SCOTT: What's wrong? : : : STILES: You see that flower? : SCOTT: What about it? : STILES: I think it's wolfsbane. : SCOTT: frowning What's that? : STILES: scoffing Uh... haven't you ever seen The Wolf Man? : SCOTT: impatiently No. : STILES: Lon Chaney, Junior? Claude Rains? The original, classic Werewolf movie? : SCOTT: No! : SCOTT: defensively What? : STILES: appalled You are so unprepared for this. : SCOTT: Stiles! : STILES: gasping Holy... HALE HOUSE : SCOTT: No... : SCOTT: Oh, God. : STILES: rambling Okay, just so you know, I'm not afraid of you. : STILES: ...Okay, maybe I am. Doesn't matter. I just wanna know something. The girl you killed? She was a Werewolf. She was a different kind, wasn't she? : STILES: I mean, she could turn herself into an actual wolf, and I know Scott can't do that. Is that why you killed her? : DEREK: irritably Why are you so worried about me, when it's your friend who's the problem? : DEREK: When he shifts on the field, what do you think they're gonna do? Just keep cheering him on? : DEREK: I can't stop him from playing, but you can... And trust me-- you want to. : STILINSKI: There. Stand. : STILINSKI: exasperatedly What the hell do you think you're doing??? : STILES: I'm just trying to help! : STILINSKI: Okay, well, how 'bout you help me understand exactly how you came upon this? : STILES: evasively We were looking for Scott's inhaler... : STILINSKI: impatiently Which he dropped when? : STILES: hesitantly The other night. : STILINSKI: The other night... when you were out here, looking for the first half of the body? : STILES: nodding Yes. : STILINSKI: The night that you told me you were alone and Scott was at home? : STILES: Yes. : STILES: backtracking No. : STILES: sighing Oh, crap... : STILINSKI: tiredly So, you lied to me. : STILES: hesitantly That depends on how you define "lying..." : STILINSKI: Well, I define it as "not telling the truth." How do you define it? : STILES: Um... "reclining your body in a horizontal position?" : STILINSKI: sighing Get the hell out of here. : STILES: eagerly Absolutely. ON THE ROAD : SCOTT: I can't find anything about wolfsbane being used for burial. : STILES: Just keep looking. Maybe it's like a ritual or something? Like, maybe they bury you as a wolf. : STILES: Or, maybe it's like a special skill, you know? Like, something you have to learn? : SCOTT: muttering I'll put it on my "To Do" list, right underneath "figuring out how the hell I'm playing this game tonight." : STILES: distractedly Maybe it's different for girl Werewolves... : SCOTT: irritably Okay, stop it! : STILES: confused Stop what? : SCOTT: irritably Stop saying "Werewolves!" Stop enjoying this so much! : STILES: frowning Are you okay? : SCOTT: aggravatedly No! No, I'm not. I'm so far from being okay. : STILES: gently You know, you're gonna have to accept this, Scott. Sooner or later. : SCOTT: groaning I can't. : STILES: Well, you're gonna have to. : SCOTT: No! I can't breathe... : SCOTT: Ahhh! AHH, pull over! : STILES: alarmed Why? What's happening? : SCOTT: incredulously You kept it? : STILES: What was I supposed to do with it? : SCOTT: furiously Stop the car! : STILES: Okay. Okay, we're good, you can-- : STILES: Scott? Scott??? ON THE ROAD : DISPATCHER: the phone Stiles, you know you can't call the dispatch line when I'm on duty. : STILES: the phone I just need to know if you've gotten any odd calls...? : DISPATCHER: the phone Odd how? : STILES: the phone Uh, like, an odd person, or... a dog-like individual roaming the streets,,, : DISPATCHER: the phone I'm hanging up on you now. : STILES: the phone No! Wai-wai-wai-wai-wait! : DISPATCHER: the phone Goodbye. ARGENT HOUSE : ARGENT: My God... : ALLISON: Dad? What the hell are you doing? : ARGENT: stammering H-he came out of nowhere, Allison. : ALLISON: incredulously Are you trying to kill him? : ARGENT: No, no, of course not! He just-he just ran out into the driveway. : SCOTT: apologetically I'm sorry. It's my fault, I'm sorry. : ALLISON: concerned You okay? : SCOTT: Yeah. Y-yeah, I'm fine. I swear. Sorry, I hit your car. I was just coming to say "hi." : ARGENT: suspiciously You sure you're okay? : SCOTT: Yeah. Yeah, completely. Uhhh, I should go. I've got a lacrosse game to get to. You're still coming, right? : ALLISON: Of course I'm coming. : ARGENT: We both are. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : SCOTT: You gonna try to convince me not to play? : STILES: sighing I just hope you know what you're doing... : SCOTT: If I don't play, I lose first line and Allison. : STILES: Allison's not going anywhere... and it's one game that you really don't need to play. : SCOTT: frustratedly I wanna play. I wanna be on the team. I wanna go out with Allison. I want a semi-freaking normal life! Do you get that? : STILES: I get it! Just try not to worry too much while you're out there, okay? : STILES: ...Or get too angry... : SCOTT: I got it. : STILES: ...Or stressed... : SCOTT: I got it. : STILES: ...Don't think about Allison being in the stands... or that her father's trying to kill you... or that Derek's trying to kill you... or the girl he killed... or that you might kill someone... if a Hunter doesn't kill you first-- : STILES: I'm sorry. I'll stop. : STILES: Good luck! : LYDIA: Scott? I just want you to remember one thing for tonight. : SCOTT: nervously Uh... winning isn't everything? : LYDIA: Nobody likes a loser. : COACH: How's the shoulder? : JACKSON: It's fine. : COACH: You feel any pain? : JACKSON: No. : COACH: What if I gave it a big ol' punch? Would you-would you feel any pain then? : JACKSON: irritably Maybe. : COACH: Listen, just go out there. Just give it your best. If you feel any pain, just-- : JACKSON: Just... keep playing? : COACH: proudly That's my boy! : SCOTT: muttering Please let this be okay. Please. : STILINSKI: Hey, kid. : STILES: Hey. : STILINSKI: So, you think you'll see any action tonight? : STILES: Action? Maybe. : REFEREE: Down! : SCOTT: Please! : REFEREE: Set! : COACH: That's it, Jackson! Get fired up! Fired up! : STILES: Brutal. Oh, this is not gonna be good... : JACKSON: Only to me. : DANNY: But what if he's open? : JACKSON: Who's the captain? You, or me? : DANNY: Jackson, come on, dude. I just wanna win. : JACKSON: We will win. : DANNY: But-- : JACKSON: What did I say? Huh? What. Did. I. Say? : DANNY: sighing Don't pass to McCall. : REFEREE: You okay, kid? : ARGENT: Which one is Scott again? : LYDIA: Number eleven-- otherwise known as the only one who hasn't caught a single ball this entire game. : ALLISON: I hope he's okay. : LYDIA: I hope we're okay. We need to win this. : LYDIA: Allison-- a little help, here? : REFEREE: Down! Set! : STILES: Yes! That's what I-- : STILES: What? WHAT?? : COACH: McCall! Pass to McCall! : REFEREE: Set! : COACH: ...Did the opposing team just deliberately pass us the ball? : STILES: nodding Yes, I believe so, Coach. : COACH: Interesting... : COACH: Goal! YES! YES! There you go! : COACH: Wha-- way to go, McCall! : COACH: What? The ball's in the net. : STILES: Ball's in the net! : COACH: That's the goal of the game-- is get the goal in the net! We got it! : REFEREE: Down! : OPPOSING PLAYER: Hey, what the hell's up with your teammate, man? What's he on? : JACKSON: I don't know... yet... : REFEREE: Set! : STILES: No, no... Scott, no, no! : MELISSA: Come on! Come on! : ALLISON: You can do it, Scott. You can do it, Scott. : STILES: Yes! Ha! Oh, my God! : STILES: Dad, what's wrong? BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : ALLISON: Scott? : ALLISON: Scott, are you here? : ALLISON: Scott? : ALLISON: ...Scott? : ALLISON: Hey, are you okay? : ALLISON: Scott, you scared me. Are you all right? : SCOTT: sheepishly Yeah... Sorry, I... just got kind of lightheaded for a sec. : ALLISON: Maybe it's the adrenaline? You were pretty amazing out there. : SCOTT: weakly I'm sorry for acting really weird today. : ALLISON: smiling It's okay. I can handle weird. : SCOTT: anxiously To be totally honest, you, uh.... make me kind of nervous. : ALLISON: I do? : SCOTT: chuckling Yeah. Kind of, like, really nervous. I just... I... wanna make sure I get my second chance. : ALLISON: You already have it. I'm just waiting for you to take it. : SCOTT: Well... maybe I need to learn to take more chances... : ALLISON: Maybe you do... : ALLISON: I gotta get back to my dad. : ALLISON: Hi, Stiles. : STILES: Hey. Yeah. : SCOTT: dazed I kissed her. : STILES: nodding I saw. : SCOTT: dazed She kissed me. : STILES: him Saw that, too. That's pretty good, huh? : SCOTT: I-I-I don't know how, but I controlled it. I pulled it back. Maybe I can do this? Maybe it's not that bad? : STILES: awkwardly Yeah, heh... we'll talk later, then... : SCOTT: frowning What? : STILES: sighing The, uh, medical examiner looked at the other half of the body we found... : SCOTT: ...And? : STILES: Well, I'll keep it simple. Medical examiner determines killer of girl to be animal, not human. Derek's human, not animal. Derek? Not killer. Derek? Let out of jail. : SCOTT: appalled Are you kidding? : STILES: No, and here's a bigger kick in the ass-- my dad ID'd the dead girl, both halves. Her name was Laura Hale. : SCOTT: shocked Hale? : STILES: nodding Derek's sister. END CREDITS Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Season 1 Category:Unfinished Transcripts